


Calm Shattered

by Wesfanemt333



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesfanemt333/pseuds/Wesfanemt333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy/Jaime. Jaime is attacked and the world as the Pack knows it is changed in a heartbeat.  AU Around the time of No Humans Involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong, not me.

It was a cool fall September evening at Stonehaven. The leaves had undergone their annual change, and were falling from the trees, dancing in the light breeze as they tumbled towards the ground. The twins were in bed, likely asleep. Jeremy, Elena and Clayton tried to relax by the hearth, discussing the mutt issues. It had been peaceful, the past few months. Too peaceful, like the calm before the storm. It made all three uneasy, waiting for the next shoe to drop.

Jeremy got up to make some hot chocolate, stretching as he ambled towards the kitchen. Hot chocolate was his only culinary accomplishment. Otherwise, Elena or Clay handled the food preparation. A sudden howl broke the silence. Seconds later there was an eerie thumping sound by the front porch. Forgetting the drink entirely, Jeremy hustled back into the main room, to find Clay and Elena on their feet. Elena nodded at Jeremy,

"Yeah, we heard it too." Clay left the room, stalking to the front door. The howl had been a definite challenge. But the thumping noise was troubling as well. The door opened, followed by loud cursing from Clay. The swearing brought Jeremy and Elena to the front hall. What Jeremy saw froze him in his tracks momentarily, his heart pounding in his chest.

Clay was leaning over the body of a red haired woman. She'd been badly beaten, and there was a lot of blood. Jeremy sniffed, confirming his worst suspicions. It was Jaime. Jeremy rushed over, leaning down to check her pulse.

"She's alive. Get her inside. Now." He snapped, in a tone neither Clay nor Elena had ever heard him use. Jeremy never snapped, at anyone. Clay hadn't even heard Jeremy use that tone with Malcolm, the bastard. Clay picked Jaime up as carefully as he could. While Jeremy had the medical expertise, Clay knew enough about injuries to know her injuries were severe. Elena was already moving, grabbing the medical kit Jeremy kept on hand for the pack's use.

Jaime was quickly carried to the closest guest bedroom, where she was gingerly laid down. Then he stepped out of the alpha's way. Elena brought the kit in, setting it nearby. Jeremy did a cursory exam, muttering under his breath. Then he saw something that made him pause, with a sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, knowing exactly what the rapidly swelling marks on her wrist meant. "Oh fuck!" Elena saw what he was looking at, and her eyes widened. It was crystal clear to all three what had happened. Jaime had been bitten.

Clayton and Elena were at a loss for words. While Clay and Jaime were not friends, he accepted the Jeremy cared for the necromancer. After a while, he'd even begun to find her tolerable. Elena was the friendlier one of the two, and had hit it off with Jaime much quicker. But Jeremy? He and Jaime had been together for a while now. They were a couple. And now she'd been attacked.

As if to remind them, another howl of challenge filled the air. Jeremy looked up, his black eyes blank as he tore his shirt off, and kicked off his shoes. As he walked to the door of the bedroom, Clay stood in his way. Elena knelt by the bed, putting pressure on the worst of the visible wounds.

"Move. Now." Clay was reminded of his own meager vocabulary when Jeremy had brought him home. His tantrum when he'd wanted to go out, without speaking a full sentence. Jeremy's seemingly endless patience with him. Now the roles were reversed.

"No, Jeremy. I'll deal with this." There was an edge to Clay's voice, and he didn't like having to say no to his alpha and father figure.

"Clay, get out of my way." His volume rose, as did the desire to beat the mutt to a bloody pulp before killing it. He'd never wanted to fight someone or something as badly as he did right now.

"Why? So I can bury both of you? Fuck, Jeremy, you're pissed off, I get that. But if you go out that door, she'll die. I don't know what to do, and neither does Elena. "Clay shoved Jeremy back, hating what he was doing, but knowing what would happen if he didn't. "You can't help her if you're dead." A soft moan from the bed stopped the conversation all together, pulling Jeremy out of his sudden rage.

Jeremy moved back to his patient, his lover, and began patching up what he could. Clayton seized the moment, stripping down and changing. There was a dead mutt outside, and this was Clay's job, one that he was well suited for. Elena stayed, not only to help with Jaime, but to keep an ear out for the twins.

For an hour, Jeremy and Elena were incredibly busy. It was difficult, not only to keep a quasi-professional mindset, but to determine the extent of her injuries. The clothes she'd been wearing were a complete loss. Not only from the blood, but her shirt and skirt were torn and ripped nearly to shreds. This had been a vicious attack. Finally, they were finished, the bleeding controlled and bandages applied. Thankfully, Jaime hadn't woken up yet.

"Did you and Jaime have something going on this weekend?" Elena asked quietly. Jeremy shook his head,

"She'd mentioned possibly coming up, but there wasn't anything definite." Jaime stirred, whimpering quietly, before her body started to tremble. Jeremy knew what was happening, and Elena did as well. Seizures. Elena had seen it happen with Sondra Bauer, when the woman had injected herself with Elena's saliva. The end results had not been pretty. While she said nothing to Jeremy, she knew he was probably thinking about that as well. He hadn't been there, but she'd told him and Clayton all about it. She looked at Jeremy, who held a needle in one hand. "Hold her arms down."

Jeremy injected the sedative quickly, while Elena kept Jaime's arms from jerking around. When he was finished, Elena stepped back, watching as the seizure stopped. He stepped away from the bed, noticing for the first time that his hands were covered in Jaime's blood. Elena started to leave the room, wanting to wash her own hands, when Jeremy called her.

"Elena, put some coffee on. It's going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

After Elena brought Jeremy a carafe of coffee, she sat down to give Jeremy a quick breather. Jeremy's hands were still coated with blood, and he went to go clean them. He scrubbed his hands and forearms, working up a good lather. When he returned to the small room, Elena stood up, touching him on the shoulder,

"Kate and Logan are going to be up soon enough, I need some sleep before I have to chase them around all day. I called Antonio, and filled him in on what's happened." She said before leaving the room. Jeremy nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He pulled up a chair, ready for a sleepless bedside vigil. Jeremy had had several nights he'd considered long before this night. Tonight made every one of them seem like nothing at all. He glanced up at the clock, it felt like at least an hour. But Elena had just gone to bed five minutes ago. He looked down at Jaime's still form; she was resting peacefully for the moment. He knew, of course, it was only a temporary respite. These next few days would be critical.

Jeremy grabbed a spare piece of paper, making a quick list of supplies they'd need. His medical kit was adequate for most emergencies, but he didn't generally keep a lot of sedatives. They weren't used very often, if at all. He heard the door open, and Clay's footsteps clumping down the hallway, straight to the bathroom to wash up. Several minutes later, Clay's head popped into the doorway,

"How is she?" Jeremy shrugged. This wasn't a simple matter of a few bruises or a cracked rib. Jaime had been bitten.

"Right now, she's unconscious, which is probably for the best. The mutts?" Not that Jeremy had any doubt that Clay had taken care of them. But he still asked. He was still the Alpha, after all.

"Oh, he's dead. I made it long and painful." Jeremy nodded, not condoning the torture, but not condemning it either. After all, the bastard had hurt Jaime, and she might still die. And it wasn't anything Jaime had done. It was simply because she was his girlfriend. "Elena went to bed?"

"Yes. The twins will be up soon. You should get some sleep too." Clay looked at Jeremy, knowing Jeremy had no intentions of getting any shut eye anytime soon. Not that Clay could blame him. He had pretty much no memory of his early years, his first transformation. He remembered being alone, and he remembered when Jeremy rescued him. But he had an idea of what Jaime had ahead of her. Elena had told him about Bauer, who'd been crazy enough to make herself a werewolf. He never would have wished this on Jaime, if for no other reason than Jeremy cared for her. Long ago, Clay had decided that if Jeremy liked something, that made it okay.

"Night then." And with that, Clay headed upstairs, to the bed he and Elena shared. Jeremy drained the coffee in his cup, and poured second. The minutes passed slowly as he listened to Jaime breathing steadily. He caressed her forehead gently, feeling how warm she was. Her temperature was definitely elevated, which he'd expected. This was sadly not completely unfamiliar territory for him. He'd tended Elena when Clay had bitten her. Right in front of him, and he hadn't been able to stop Clay. This situation was still different, though. Clayton hadn't beaten Elena before biting her. But he needed to concentrate on the here and now. Reminiscing on old mistakes wouldn't help Jaime. And he already felt badly enough about what was happening now. She'd been attacked because of him. Because he was the Alpha, and she cared for him, maybe even loved him.

Jeremy turned his head as he heard the front door open slowly. They weren't expecting anyone else, at least not that he knew of. He sniffed the air, and relaxed his overly tense muscles as he easily recognized two very familiar scents. He'd forgotten that Elena had called Antonio, who had clearly brought Nick. Not surprising. He and Antonio had been best friends since childhood. And Nick was Clay's best friend since their second meeting. The first one had not gone well, to say the least. But Nick and Clay had been inseparable since Clay's first pack meeting. What was a little surprising was that Jeremy hadn't thought to call them. But he'd been rather distracted and more than a bit busy. Not to mention preoccupied.

Antonio walked in slowly, with a quiet,

"Hey. How is she?" Jeremy shrugged, seeing Antonio's eyes take in the scene.

"Too soon to tell." He didn't feel much like talking, at least not right now. Antonio put one of his hands on Jeremy's shoulder. This was not an easy situation. "She's had one seizure, but the sedative will probably wear off soon." Famous last words. Much like; 'I think we're safe now', 'What's the worst that could happen?' and other phrases, seemingly bound to create problems. Jaime started seizing again, her whole body trembling violently. Antonio had never seen anyone have a seizure before, and he stepped back, not knowing what to do. Jeremy stepped forward, nearly knocking over the coffee as he reached for Jaime's arms. He didn't want to give her another sedative right away. In the long run, it would hurt more than it would help. He looked up at Antonio,

"We need to tie her down, so she doesn't hurt herself. " Jeremy started with Jaime's arms, being careful to leave enough slack so that Jaime wouldn't break any bones. That would set her recovery back even further. She'd have enough painful things to deal with, without adding more injuries. Antonio, for his part, watched Jeremy, before starting on her legs. Antonio didn't even make any dirty jokes, which was not normal for him. But this was about as far from normal as it could be.

Once Jaime was secured safely to the bed, Jeremy sat back down, and watched her body shaking. Antonio stood back, not knowing what to do with himself. He needed to do something, damn it! As if sensing Antonio's unease, Jeremy turned to his best friend,

"Can you get me a bowl of cool water and a washcloth?" Antonio nodded, and left the room. While Jeremy waited, he downed some more coffee. He fought for self control, watching Jaime like this was terrible for him. Antonio didn't take long, he knew where everything was. Stonehaven was a second home to Antonio and Nick. He'd also grabbed another cup, since Elena had only brought one in for Jeremy. Antonio handed the bowl and cloth to Jeremy, and poured himself some coffee while Jeremy started to use the water and washcloth.

To Be Continued. . . . Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, eventually.


End file.
